Implements comprising handles and working ends, such as mops and brooms, are displayed to customers in a retail environment in various ways. Pegboards, in connection with wire support members, have been widely used for this purpose. Typically, implements are hung on the wire support members through a hole in the handle or in packaging used in connection with the implement. Blister packs are one type of known packaging.
There is a need for an easy to use display apparatus that can be employed with existing display systems or otherwise.